Always there, never perfect
by druifje
Summary: 10 drabbles, shuffle challenge


**A/N:** I've always wanted to do one of these. So, why not make one with my favourite pairing? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Glee-ish.

**1. Miley Cyrus – 7 Things **

She hated everything about him.

His stupid mohawk. The way he stared at her (and sometimes at other girls). The way he always needed confirmation of her feelings for him. The fact that he could make her cry. The fact that he could make her laugh at his total unfunny jokes.

And she didn't want to love him.

But she did.

And that feeling just wouldn't go away.

And every time his image came to her mind, she couldn't help thinking about the way he looked at her sometimes, like he maybe loved her too. She liked it that he wasn't afraid to hold hands in the hallways. She liked, no loved, it that he would call her his girl in front of his friends. Even if she should find that sexist.

And she loved how he made her feel.

But she would never say that to him.

**2. Mika – We Are Golden**

They had won Nationals.

Everyone screamed and cheered and jumped with big goofy smiles on their faces.

But Rachel had the biggest smile of all, and Puck couldn't help notice how happy see looked. And her happiness was contagious.

So he did the only thing that seemed appropriate at such a moment.

He lifted her up in a hug and spun her around a few times.

He heard her laugh in his ear and when he put her down she gave him a kiss.

Not on his cheek. No, on his _lips_.

Puck pressed her against him and deepened the kiss.

She kissed him back.

And that felt like the greatest victory of all.

**3. Maroon5 ft. Rihanna – If I Never See Your Face Again**

They had this thing going on between them

Some would have called it friends with benefits, but they weren't really friends.

Others would call it no strings attached sex.

But that didn't seem right either.

They lived in different cities, but would both go back to Lima every holiday to visit their parents.

And they would meet up somewhere, to catch up.

And somehow those meetings always ended up in a motel room.

It was never planned, it just happened.

And they always said it would be the last time.

But it never was.

**4. McFly – Bubblewrap**

The word bitch was never used to describe Rachel Berry.

Bossy, ambitious, future star. Those were the words the suited her.

But all Puck could think of when Rachel Berry came to mind was bitch.

After the whole Finn debacle she was desperate to prove to everyone she wasn't as stuck up as she appeared. So she changed.

She lost all the plaid and argyle and started wearing black miniskirts, tank tops and killer heels.

And Puck started to like this new Rachel.

And she also liked him. But unfortunately she also liked the other players of the football team.

Every time Puck saw her passing in the hall ways he couldn't help feeling like she ripped out his heart and danced on it with those heels of her.

Bitch.

**5. The All-American Rejects – Dirty Little Secret**

It was the best kept secret of the whole school.

Nobody knew that once a week they would meet up in the janitor's closet (which he had a key of, she didn't ask him how he got it) and did things that were best kept behind those closed doors.

They both were in relationships, but that didn't stop them.

They never talked. They never asked how the other felt about this whole.._ thing_.

But every week, they both were there.

Same time, same place.

Nobody could know, because it was their dirty little secret.

**6. Paramore – The Only Exception**

His father left when he was 9 years old, leaving his mother heartbroken.

She told Puck that his father still loved him and his sister, but he just had to leave for some time.

Puck didn't believe it than, and he still doesn't now.

He swore he would never pretend to love someone. He would never say those three words if it wasn't real for him. And for 9-year-old Puck believed that to be never.

But now, 9 years later, there was an exception to his rule.

An exception called Rachel Berry.

He loved her, so he told her that.

"_I love you, too." _

**7. Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend**

Rachel has never been really spontaneous.

Everything in her life was perfectly planned; her training, vocal exercises, dance lessons and a lot more.

Everything that should make her the star she knew she was.

But then Noah Puckerman happened, and even though that was not part of the plan, she still wanted him as her boyfriend.

But he had a girlfriend, a very mean cheerleader called Santana Lopez, so she tried to get over him.

But seeing Santana treating Noah like crap every day, didn't really help with that.

So she told him exactly what she thought about the whole situation.

"You deserve better, Noah."

"And you think you are better, Berry?"

"Yes."

**8. McFly – Sorry's Not Good Enough**

"Why did you invite me here, Noah? I've told you multiple times already that we're over. I'm very sorry but you just have to accept that."

Puck invited Rachel to dinner because he wanted some kind of explanation.

You see, they were a couple for some weeks, and then suddenly, out of the blue, she broke up with him.

And nobody dumps the Puckerone.

He knew for a fact that she still had feelings for him. He saw the looks Rachel threw his way now and then.

He also knew that she almost said that she loved him a few days before the break-up.

So why was she breaking up with him?

"I want to know why, babe."

"I have my reasons, Noah. I'm very sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough. I want to know why."

"I can't tell you, Noah. I'm sorry."

And with that she stood up and walked away, leaving him speechless.

**9. Mika – Happy Ending**

It was a classic high school romance.

They survived senior year as a couple, and both knew college was going to be hard, since she was going to New York, and he was going to OSU.

Before the summer he told her that he loved her, and that they should make the best of this summer.

She told him that she loved him too, and kissed him.

The summer was a blur of kisses and hugs and happy times. It was perfect.

But a day before she had to leave, she visited him.

"This is not going to work out, Noah."

After they both shed a few tears she left again.

Leaving him without any hope for his future.

Because what was his life without Rachel Berry?

**10. Taylor Swift – White Horse**

Rachel always wanted Noah.

Ever since their short relationship, he was all she could think about.

He showed her that he wasn't all badass and douche bag.

He showed her his softer side. He showed her Noah.

But when she broke up with him and he just started throwing slushies at him again she began to realize that he never changed.

It was all just an act to get her.

Part of her said that she should have known better than to let Puck into her life. That he would never change.

That part was screaming now.

Puck was currently standing in her room, telling her he wanted her back. That he missed her, and that he was sorry for throwing slushies in her face.

But she wasn't falling for it again.

"You're too late, Puck."

**A/N:** Now you all think I only listen to bad pop songs. I don't, this was just a very unfortunate shuffle challenge for me. Hope you enjoyed, I did my best !


End file.
